Jenny's adventure
by Mokina
Summary: When eleven years old Jenny finds herself in Harry Potter -world, she knows something is wrong. But does she really care? Will go through all years with added Oc charecter Eventual Fred/oc
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Proluge:

I'm having the best day of my life. It's summer and I'm moving to Surrey. Yes THE Surrey. And Private Drive. House number 6. Seriously, I am in heaven. It's like a dream come true for me. I've always been a Harry Potter -fan, ever since my dad read me the books when I was young. Well, younger.  
>The thing is, I'm only 11 years old. I know I may sound older, or more mature or something. People always tell me that. That's propably because I live with my dad, and he forgets a lot of things and I always help him around house and all... I also read a lot. By a lot I mean a LOT. I don't really have friends, except for my cat, Lillian. Lily's my baby kitten. She's white with little golden sparks, and she has baby blue eyes.<br>She's really cute. But don't let the cute looks fool you, she's really michevious.

My name is Jennifer Chase, or just Jenny. I hate my name. It's too regular. So used. I dunno, I just don't like it. I have a blond, wild, curly hair that reaches my shoulders. and sparkeling blue eyes mixed with violet. But I'm not cute. Not at all. If someone DARES to call me cute, they're dead. So, I live with my dad. I don't have any siblings. It's just me and dad. I also don't have a mum. Dad gets really sad when I ask about her, so we don't really talk about her.I know that she left us when I was one year old, and went to Paris because of some stupid job appertunity. But I don't really care, 'cause i have my dad.

My daddy's name is Michael Chase. He has a dirty blond hair and brown eyes, and a friendly face. He's a techer. He teaches algebra in high school. Well he used to teach at there. Now that we're moving he's gonna go to teach at another school. My dad is the best dad in the world. He's also my best and only friend. We do everything together. He never really gets mad at me when I break something or when I pull a prank on him. I love pranks. And jokes. Everything funny. Maybe that's why I love Fred and George the most. Don't get me wrong, I love almost all the Harry Potter charecters. I mean Sirius is Awesome! I wish I had a godfather like that. I was really sad when he died, because I really liked him. I almost cried. Almost. And Dobby! Oh, how I love him.

So, like I said, I really don't have any friends. I'm kinda hoping i would get some at our new home.  
>I don't have friends because I'm too bookish. I read too much. I'm kind of like Hermione, but I'm not smart. I just love stories. expecially Harry Potter. I've read the books like ten times. And I'm only eleven! It must be some kind of record. I've also watched the movies like million times.<p>

Okay, back to reality. So, I'm moving to Private drive. How cool is that! I'm actually in car now,  
>getting there. I'm so excited. I feel like jumping and singing. OK, Jenny calm down. Maybe I'm just gonna read Harry Potter now.<p>

Oh no.

Where are my books? I'm sure I packed them, I mean how could I forget?

"Dad, Where are my Hrry Potter -books?" Dad looks at me from the front mirror and frowns

"I don't think there's any bookseries called Harry Potter."

"Dad, stop joking, I can't find my books!" I practically scream

"Honey, are you okay? You didn't take any books to car remember?" I frown and look out of window.  
>That's when I saw him. A scrawny boy with black hair and brilliand green eyes. But I was looking at his forehead, because there was a scar. A lightingbolt shaped scar<p>

"No way"

**Okaay! It's done. So remember that this is only the proluge, so the actual chapters will be longer. I promise. Yeah, it's not that good, I know.**

**This is actually my first fanfiction so please tell me if there's any mistakes or something...**

**Mokina**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Meeting Harry:

I was laying in my new bed, in my new room. I stared at the sailing. _This can't be true. This can't be happening to me. There's just no way that I'm in Harry Potters world._ Magic is not real. Harry is not real.  
>I slapped myself in the cheek.<p>

"Snap out of it Jenny" I mumbled to myself. _It must be some kind of a joke. A twisted, cruel, joke. It had to be._ Or I was losing my mind. I had used last three hours looking for any kind of information about Harry Potter. I had found nothing. It's like it never existed. And I couldn't find books anywhere. They had just disappeared. I miss my books. I also had asked my dad about it, but he didn't seem to know anything. And I'm sure I just saw Dudley freaking Dursley walk beside my window.

I think I'm going crazy. I mean, maybe Harry Potter never existed and I just made it all up in my mind.  
>But how is it that I can see them? Am I really that crazy? I don't feel like I'm crazy. I really don't.<br>I'm just little freaked out right now.

OR, maybe it's just a dream. I sighed, relived. It would explane it all. _It's just a dream. It must be._  
><em>Soon I'm gonna wake up in my old bed, in my old room.<em> It doesn't reeally feel like dream tough. But if this is a dream, maybe I just should take everything out of it. Yeah, this is going to be fun.

I grinned to myself as I ran downstairs to find my dad. Dad was in living room, putting some books in the bookself. Our new home was much larger than our old one. I mean, this dream house is large. You're not gonna live here Jenny.  
>It's a shame tough. I love my room. It's so big and blue. Yes, blue is my favourite color.<p>

"Dad, I'm gonna go out!" I said to dad enthusiastically. Dad looked at me and smiled.

"OK. It's good to see that you want to go out, and not read those books of yours." I grinned at dad.

"Well, it's a nice day outside. I'll see you later!" I waved and ran out of the room. I put my shoes on and walked outside. And there it was, Private Drive number 4, Right next to our house. I walked infront of it and looked at it in wonder. It was perfectly clean and tidy of course. And the garden was beautiful. I wonder how much time it takes for Harry to keep it this clean and beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" I heard a little unfriendly voice say from beside me. I turned around and saw Petunia Dursley looking down at me. I never really liked her, but I didn't want to get to her bad side, so I decided to be polite.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, I was just looking at your beautiful home. My name is Jennifer Chase, I just moved here with my father." I told her smiling sweetly. Petunia's gaze softened and she smieled at me.

"Well it's nice to meet you dear. You moved right next door, didn't you?" She asked and I nodded. "Well than we are neightbours! How old are you dear?" She asked and I smiled brightly at her.

"I'm eleven years old" I told her.

"Than you are as old as my Duddykins!(at this point I tried my hardest to keep myself from laughing)  
>Well, I must go now." She gave me a one last smile and walked away.<p>

I desided to go to the park. Really, I was kind of looking for Harry. I really wanted to meet him before I wake up. I walked to the park in silence, admiring the day. Sun was shining brightly, and there was only few clouds in the sky. Soon I was at the park. And there he was.

Sitting alone in the pench was Harry Potter. He looked just like I imagined, with his raven black hair and round glasses. He was really small, only little longer than I and his clothes were way too big for him. I walked up to him and sat besides him. He lookes up and my blue eyes met the brilliand green ones.

"Hello." I said and smiled. He looked at me curiously.

"Hi" He said with a small voice. I gave him a bright smile.

"My name is Jenny, what's yours?" I asked politely.

"I'm Harry." He answerd and gave me a small smile. I grinned at him.

"I just moved here and I don't really know anyone, so would you be my friend?" I asked little shyly.  
>Hey, I've never had a friend before.<p>

"Your... Friend?" Harry asked astonished. "Why would you like to be my friend?" He asked. I looked little confused.

"Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?" I asked

"Because I'm just a freak. And Dudley and his gang hurt anyone who wants to be my friend." He told me sadly and looked at his feet. I looked shocked.

"You're not a freak Harry! Don't listen to anyone who tells you so. And I don't care if some gang would be angry with me or something." I told him sreiously. He looked up to me and smiled.

"I would love to be your friend." He said in a soft voice. I grinned at him and he grinned at me.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" I asked. The next few hours we just spoke about stuff. I really liked Harry. He was just so sweet and funny. We talked about everything, and I told him how i'd never had a friend before. And how I liked reading. And praks. And that I playd violin. He just listened me and told little things about himself, like his favourite colour. I told him that I lived with my dad, and he told me that his parents were dead. I smild sadly at him when he told me, and I said that his parents would be proud of him. He didn't say anything about the Dursleys, execpt that he lived with them. Soon, it started to get dark, and I was starting to get hungry. We were just talking about school, when I heard a voice behind us.

"Oh, look at this, the freak got himself a girlfriend" Dudley Dursley said and his friends snickered.  
>Other one of them, Piers Polkinns if I remember correctly, grabbed Harry and Dudley raised his arm to hit him.<p>

"Stop!" I screamed horrified. Dudley dropped his arm "Don't hurt him!" I said in a clear voice.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?" He asked and smirked smugly when I didn't have any ansver. " That's what I thought." He raised his arm again

"STOP!" I screamed and something happened. I felt something... Something warm and... Powerful. The same time Dudley flew backwards and screamed. He and his gang ran away. Harry left too, after saying his goobyes.

I was still shocked. Because that had been magic. And I had done it, not Harry.

I had magic.

**There you go! First chapter is ready! It took me awhile but still, I did it! I'm so happy. Please tell me if you want me to continue this story! **

**Don't forget to Read & Review!**

**Mokina**


	3. Chapter 2: Magic

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.

Magic:

Is this really happening? Or is this a dream? The thing is, I don't really know anymore. I don't think I even care.

'Cause I have magic.

Magic.

Isn't it awesome? I stayed wake all night trying to do it again. To do something. You can guess how that went. I give you a wink, it didn't go well. Not well at all. I thought magic would be easy to do, you just wish something and it happens. But no. It's hard. It took me four hours to make a little light. And I still had to say the word _Lumos_ to make it work. I also can finally make things fly with wingardium leviousa. Hermione was right, you really do have to say it right. I really hope magic will be easyer to do with a wand. I wonder what kind of wand I'll get.

Today is May 11. That means I still have a lot of time before Harry's letters start to come. I plan on making Harry my friend. Like for real. Not just because he's Harry Potter. I want to be he's friend because he's nice and funny, and I'd really like to have a friend. And I know Harry will need a friend too.I never really liked Ron. I don't know why. I just feel like he befriended Harry because of his fame, and he really was a prick at some books. I thinks Harry derves better friends. Like Neville, who was always so sweet and polite. But i don't have anything against Ron. I just don't like him.

Most of all, I wish to meet the famous Weasley twins. They are awesome, and share my desire for good praks and jokes. I've always wished that I'd have my own joke shop. I hope to be friend's with Fred and George. I wish I'll meet them before school starts. I kind of wish to be friends with everybody.  
>I guess that's not a bad thing.<p>

XXX

After my descovery of magic I used a lot of my free time to practise it. I could easily spent three hours just looking at a match, and trying to transfure it into a needle. Magic really is hard without a wand. But I still practised every day, cause it's still magic. I've always wished to have it, so now that I do, I'm gonna use it a lot. I'm actually becoming quite good at it, and I can't wait to get my wand.

I also plan on telling Harry about magic soon. I just don't know how. I mean, I can't just tell him about witches and wizards and Hogwarts. He would start asking guestons, and I wouldn't have any answers. It would be suspicious. So, I could just tell him that I think that I have magic. Argh, I need a plan.

Harry and I are becoming best friends. We spent a lot of time together, usually just talking and playing. He still haven't talked anything about the Dursley's, and I haven't ask anything about it from him. We just talked about little stuff and our hopes and dreams and all. I had started to teach him to play violin. Yeah, he's pretty bad okay. But he'll learn. I also encouraged him to prank Dudley with me. It was hilarious. The Dursleys actually kind of ignores him, so he comes to my home a lot. He loves the little library dad has created to me. He loves fantasy books almost as much as me. My kitty Lily loves Harry. It's guite amusing to see how uncomfortable he comes when Lily sleeps in his lap. I think it has something to do with Mrs. Figg and her cats.

My dad has been really happy about the fact that I have a friend. He likes Harry a lot. I think he's a bit worried of how the Dursleys treat him because of his clothes. He hasn't made any comment yet. He always brings us ice cream when he comes from work. Oh yeah, he has to work. I'm not exactly sure why he's working in summer, but I guess it doesn't matter. Now that I have Harry as a friend, I'm never lonely anymore. I've actually been a little busy, because of my traning. I practise magic almost five hoursevery day. The rest of the time I mostly spent with Harry.

I've been little nervous all day, because I'm gonna tell Harry abot magic today. We had been all morning out so I haven't got a chance to tell him yet. Now Harry and I were reading in my room. A perfect appertunity.

"Do you believe in magic?" I asked while reading my book about faries. Harry lowered his book and looked at me with he's emerald green eyes.

"No" He replied and we continued reading.

"Why?" I asked after a while. He frowned in confusion.

"Why what?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you believe in magic?" I asked seriously.

"There's no such thing as magic." He said and I sighed.

"Well I believe in magic!" I said stubbornly and started reading again. He was silent for a moment.

"...Why?" He asked and I looked up from my book.

"Why what?" I said sarcastically and it was he's time to roll his eyes.

"Why do you believe in magic?" He cleared. I smiled.

"Does anything weird ever happen to you? Something you can't explain?" I asked and he thought about that for a while.

"Yes" He said in a small voice. I smiled brightly at him.

"There you go! Magic." I said as it was the simplest thing in the world. Harry looked confused.

"But..." Harry seemed to be lost with his words. "I don't understand." I pretended to think for a while. Than I threw my book at the floor.

"I'll show you!" I said enthusiastically and garbbed his arm. "Come!" I said and ran out of the room. I smiled as I heard Harry following me. We went to dad's study, and I took dad's feather quill from his table and showed it to Harry.

"...That's a feather." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Just watch." I said as I placed the weather at the floor. I closed my eyes and raised my hand a little, pointing at the feather. _Wingardium leviousa_, I thought and the feather satrted to fly. It flew around for a while and settled back to the floor. I opend my eyes and saw a gaping Harry whose eyes were wide.

"How did you... What.. Magic?" He looked at me, astonished. I just nodded happily.

"You just have to wish enough. Come on, try it!" Harry turned his attencion back to the feather. He just looked at it for a while, and suddenly it jumped little. I was in a loss of words. I just watched Harry with wide eyes. I was shocked. I hadn't actually thought he could do it, not so easily anyways. I mean, it took me three hours to learn that. Wow. Harry must be really powerful. Harry looked shocked and little uncomfortable with me just staring at him. My face lit into a grin and I hugged him.

"You did it! And with a first try!" I said excitedly. Harry smiled little too.

"I... Have magic?" He asked and I nodded. "But... How?" I pretended to think again.

"I don't really know. Maybe we were born with it?" I asked frowning. Harry's smile suddenly dropped and he looked little sad.

"I'm just a freak. I really am." He said and I looked shocked.

"You are not a freak Harry! Do you think I'm a freak?" I asked and he shaked his head. "Then you're not a freak either. And even if we were freaks... We would be freaks together." I said and Harry smiled. I grinned at him. "I think we are magicians! 'Cause we have magic! Or maybe we are witches!" I said happily

"What else can you do with... Magic?" Harry spoke the last word more silently than the others.

"I'm not sure. I think we can do anything with it. I just know a little bit. I think there must be some kind of school where teach these things" I said playfully and Harry laughed before he grew silent.

"Do you think there are?" He ask quetly. I was again confused.

"Are what?" I asked

"More of people like us. Magicians." He replied and I laughed.

"We can't be the only ones out there Harry! I'm sure they just don't want to be seen by normal people."  
>We went silent again.<p>

"Can you show me more magic?" Harry asked and I nodded.

"I'm not really good though." I said and made a little light dancing on my palm. We spent the rest of the day doing magic. I showed Harry some magic I knew how to do. Harry watched me in awe all the time. I promised I would teach magic to him too. Than we realised it was allready dark and Harry had to go home.

XXX

After that day I teached Harry almost every day. And I practised myself too. And I went to school. So yeah, I was little busy. I didn't teach Harry everything I know, because I can't do everything silently yet. I found out that I like transfurmation the most. I have a lack of skill in it too. I'm seriously gonna become an animagus when I go to school. I don't care how long it takes.

Before I even realised, it had come to Dudley's birthday. Harry came to our home when they went to the zoo, so that insident with a snake never happened. Now I was getting really excited, cause the letters would start to come soon. I can't wait for my letter. I wonder if some teacher will come and explain magic to my dad. It would help a lot. And than I would see the Diagon Alley too!

Time flew fast, and soon the summer break started. One day dad had this amazing idea that him and I would go to London. Just him and I, for the the next few weeks. I counted, that when we would come back, Harry would already have gone to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. Harry and I still practised magic few times a week. He was actually becoming quite good at it. I think he's going to be even more powerful than he was in the books. Voldemort, you better watch out!

Soon it became the day dad and I would leave. When I went to get the mail, there was a letter. For me. I was so excited that I ran fast back to the kitchen and threw the other letters towerds dad who was eating brakfast. I read the letter carefully.

Ms. J. Chase

Second bedroom

6 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

I squealed happily and ripped the envelope open and took the letter out excitedly. Dad was giving me a weird look but I didn't care. The letter was a perchament, just like in the books.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Chase,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

I sighed happily. Dad looked at me questonly.

"Well? What did it say?" He asked and I gave him the letter. He raid it carefully and when finally put it down, he had a serious look in his face. I could tell he was thinking hard.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, I meant to tell you, really.." He was struggeling with his words. I frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean dad?" I asked. Dad sighed.

"Your mother. She was a witch. A brilliand one I might add." He said and left mee speechless. My mother was a witch? So, I'm not a muggleborn? But I thought this is just a dream or something. What the hell is going on?

"She was a... Witch? Like I am?" I asked carefully. My dad had never told me about mum.

"Yes... I met her in France. She went school there. But She had to move because of her job. I never saw her again." He was silent for a while. "She was beautiful. You look like her, little more every day." He said softly. I smiled at him. I know he wanted to chaince the subjeckt so I did so.

"But can I go to this... This school?" I asked and dad nodded.

"Ofcourse you can. I think there was this place in London, Diagon Alley, where you could get your school suppilites." He told me. I nodded and grinned at him.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy when I turned my shoes pink!" I told him and he laughed.

After breakfast I packed the last of my stuff, and we were ready to leave, and I went to say my goodbye's to Harry. I found him working in the Dursley's garden. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I saw how dirty he was.

"Harry! You need a shower!" I said to him and he laughed. "Seriously, the Dursleys make you work too much." I said and sat down. Harry sat down besides me.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked and I nodded sadly.

"Yeah. But it will only be a few weeks!" I said.

"My aunt made me some kind of an uniform. For the school I go." He said sadly.

"Hey don't worry! I'm sure the magic school will sent a letter soon." I joked and Harry smiled a bit. "But I really must go now. I'll see you later!" I said and jumped up. I ran back to home, but not before seeing an owl sitting on the top of Dursley's car. I smirked.

XXX

The car ride was actually quite fun. It was a beautiful day, and we listened music all the way to London. Lily sleptin my lap almost all the time. She was really cute when she wasn't in her scary-mode. Yes, she has one. We drowe to our hotel, and we left our backs there.

"So, what would you like to do?" Dad asked me when he sat down at his bed in our hotel.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley! Please!" I said enthusiastically and dad chuckled.

"Fine by me. I think I still have some of that wizard money your mom left to me." Dad said and went to dig his baggage. It took him a while to find what he was looking for. It was a small bag of gold. He gave it to me and I turned it over and watched the money I got. There was a few sickles and over thirty galleons. I sighed happily. It was more than enough.

"Let's go dad!" I said and ran out of the room taking my backbag with me. Dad followed me to the car, and we started to driwe towards Leaky Cauldron. I was excited. This was actually happening. For real. I am actually going to Diagon Alley.

Closer we got, more uncomfortable dad came. It was clear that he didn't really want to go there. I really don't want him to be uncomfortable. At least if I can do something about it.

"Dad, you don't have to come with me." I said quietly. Dad looked at me through mirror. "I know you don't want to, and I'm sure I'll be fine on my own." I said. Dad thought hard for a while, and than gave me his other phone.

"Call me is something happens." He said as he stopped the car. "It should be somewhere here.." He muttered and looked around. That's when I saw it. It was really dark and dusty. And there read in big letters Leaky Cauldron.

"Dad, I found it." I said and pointed at it. Dad frowned. "I don't think you can see it." I said and he smiled.

"Of course." He muttered. "Will you be fine on your own? I'll be close here." He asked worriedly and I smiled at him.

"I'll be fin dad" I said and opened the door. I waved at dad and walked to the pub. It was a lot dirtyer than I had thought it would be. I opened the door and stepped in. The pub was really dark, and there were only a few people in. I walked up to the bartender, Tom.

"Hello, could you help me get to the Diagon Alley?" I asked sweetly. Tom smiled at me.

"Of course" He said and led me to the small courtyard. "What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Jenny." I replied

"Are you here all alone?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yes, but don't worry. I'm sure I'll be fine." I said as he tapped the wall three times with his wand. A small hole appeared to the spot he had tapped. Than it grew bigger and soon it was big enough to human go through.

"Well than, Miss Jenny, Welcome to Diagon Alley"

_Wow_

**Done! Chapter two is done! Yaii I am so happy! I am sorry that I couldn't post this yeasterday. I had a migraine. I died. I'm sure I did. Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I love my reviews. Okay I only got four but still! I didn't think I'd get any!**

**Thank you for reading! Tell me if you want me to continue.**

**Please Review**

**Mokina**


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Diagon Alley:

Diagon Alley was... Beautiful. Wonderful. And absolutely, utterly brilliand. I could see magic everywhere, and I could sense it too. It was just so surreal. There were shops everywhere, and all of them were full of people. You could see witches and wizards everywhere. I wanted to see everything at the same time. It didn't really work. There was just too much to see. I just watched everything in awe, eyes wide. I couldn't help but to feel... Like this was home. Like I _belonged_ here. Yeah it's silly, I know.

After staring the Alley for a while, I took my suppility list from my bag and started to look what I needed.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Wow. Exactly like Harry's. So, I really need to buy everything of that. A pointed hat? _Really?_ I sighed. _This is gonna be a long day._ I've never liked shopping. I always stayed home when dad went shopping. It's kind of sad that he had to go all by himself.

I decided to buy my books first, so I walked to the Flourish and Blotts. That shop was amazing. I never knew you could have so many books in a same place. I bought all the books on my list, and Hogwarts the history. I don't think I'm ever going to read it though.

Next I went to buy my poison's suppilities. The shop was dark, and there was a nasty smell in it. I just picked a set of crystal phials and practically ran out of the store. After paying of course. After that I went to buy my robes. I of course buyed them from _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. There sadly wasn't any other Hogwart's student in at the time, so I didn't meet anyone like Harry did.

I continued shopping for few hours, till I finally had everything except a one thing. A wand. I had decided to buy it last, like Harry did in the books. I walked to the old and dusty looking shop. There read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ on top of the door in gold letters. I was excited again. I wonder what kind of wand I'll get. I've always thought that my wand's core would be a pheonix feather. I really don't know why. But I guess I'll see.

I walked inside of the shop, feeling little nervous. The shop was full of wands. There must have been like million of them. I saw Mr. Ollivander polishing a wand while sitting at his desk. I gathered all my coriage and walked up to him.

"Hello." I said and smiled at him. "I would want to have one wand." I told him looking into his eyes. He had the most creepiest eyes I've ever seen. They looked like milk. I mean WHITE. Creepy, I tell you. And the way he looked at you... It was like he was looking into my soul.

"Of course, dear. May I ask your name?" He asked while standing up.

"Jennifer Chase" I told him as he disappeared to the sea of wands. He soon came back with a measure and gave me a speach about Ollivander wands while he measured me. As soon as he was done he disappeared again and than came back with a wand witch I took. And when I took it, I felt utterly riddiculous. It wasn't my wand. I just new it. I quickly gave it back to Mr. Ollivander who took it with a raised eyebrow. I just shrugged. We continued this for a while.

"Eleven inches, willow, little swishy. Core is a Unicores hair. Excellent fof Transfurmation." Ollivander accounted, just like he did with every other wand too. This was the seventh wand I was trying. I took the wand and felt a warm breeze go through my hand. I sighed happily.

"I'll take it" I said and paid to Mr. Ollivander who smiled at me little creepily. Now I didn't have anything to buy anymore, so I decided to go buy Ice cream. I bought a banana split. It was delicious. I ate slowly, just thinking about stuff. I really wasn't in a hurry. I don't even know when dad is going to pick me up. I guess I'll just send him a message when I go back to muggle London. When I had finished my Ice cream I just walked around Diagon Ally. I looked longingly at the broomstics and wondered what it was like to fly with one. After I had looked enough I just kept walking. It was starting to get really boring. But than I saw one shop I just had to visit. The Zonko's. I should have guessed there was one in Diagon Alley too.

I ran in to the shop happily, and looked around in awe. It was a heaven. There was everything in there. Wow. I'm seriusly gonna play a magical prank on dad. They just were too amazing. There were so much more possibilitys with magic.

I was running around shop, trying to see everything I could. I still had found only a few things I wanted to buy. I was just going to look at the fake candys, when I literally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I said and looked up to who I had bumped into. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was one of the Weasley twins. Fred, I think, but I can't be sure of course. They were twins after all. They were my favourite characters in Harry Potter, and now one of them was standing right in front of me. It again made it more real.

"It's fine" Fred or George replied and smield. "I'm Fred!" He said and hold out his right hand. I looked at it sucpiciously.

"I'm Jenny. But I'm not going to shake your hand, considering where we are." I said and he grinned.

"Ah, a wise one. What house are you in? I don't think I've seen you before." He said and I grinned.

"Well, it would be weird if you had, 'cause I'm a newbie." I said and he looked at me in fake horror.

"No way! I've been talking with a ickle firstie!" He said looking horrified. I laughed.

"I'll be that for only a year. What year are you in?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Well, I'm starting the third year." He said and I smiled brightly.

"Than you must know some spells! I really hadn't tried anything yet and I don't know if I'm any good. What do they teach first? And in second year, what did you do there? I already learnt my books by heart. Do you think I can catch up with everyone else?" I said everything at Hermione's teaching tone and at the same breath and really fast. The look on Fred's face was hilarious. I started laughing loudly.

"Gotcha!" I said beetween my giggles. "You totally believed it!" I said and he grinned.

"Yeah, you got me. You're the first one, too. But you just wait. Next time it's going to be me who's laughing." He said seriously. I grinned

"We'll see!"

"OI Fred! Come check this out!" We heard George's voice scream from the other side of the shop.

"Well, I need to go now. I have work to do." He said in a formal tone and I grinned

"Well, It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll meet in the future" I said and held up my left hand. He smirked and shook it getting a electrick shock from it. I laughed and ran off leaving shocked Fred standing alone. I smirked. Best prank, a muggle prank.

XXX

Next week went quickly. I visited Diagon Alley almost every day, but I spent a lot of time with my dad too. I usually spent morning with dad, go to Diagon Alley, Do something with dad, eat with dad. We ate dinner every day in some restaurant's or pub's. Life is good.

I haven't done any magic wand yet. I'm not really sure if I'm allowed. I think Hermione used magic before going to school, but I'm not sure. But I don't want to risk it. But I still practise magic without my wand. I just found out it's called wandless magic, and that it's super hard to do. Tell me something I didn't know?

I also had realised something. I'm not bookish anymore. Well not so bookish I use to be anyways. I have read only a few faantasy books after I got into Harry Potter -world. Maybe that's exactly why. Cause I'm in a fantasy world too. Maybe I am a fiction character like Harry is. Who knows? Or cares?

I wonder how Harry is doing. I already bought him a birthday present, a book called Quiddich through Ages. I think he's going to like it. It's actually his birthday tomorrow, so he's gonna come to Diagon Alley with Hagrid than. I can't wait to see him again. I really miss him, and I wish he wouldn't have to spent night in that house in an oceon. It must be cold there.

I had met Neville a few days ago. He was awfully shy, so we didn't really have a convestation. I've seen Fred many times again too. I've tried to prank him, because it's a real challence. I haven't succeeded yet. It's hard to prank a prakster. But no one else in his family hasn't seen me, so I decided to keep it that way. So every time he tries to introduce me to someone in his family, I just disappear before they see me, and make him look like an idiot. The Plan has workedwell, but I'm pretty sure Bill saw me though. But I don't think he told anyone. It's funny how George is the only one, besides Fred (And maybe Bill), that believes that I excist. I think they even made bets on that. Yes, I stalked them a little to get this information.

Fred and I have actually became friends, and I'd love to meet George, but it would ruin the prank. Well, this prank was getting old anyways.

XXX

Ahh, here it is. July 31. The day Harry comes to the wizarding world. I woke up little late, and dad gave me a ride to the Leaking Cauldron. The pub was full of people whispering and talking about the Boy-Who-Lived. I sighed. I had just missed them. I didn't feel like going to Grinngotts (The Goblins freak me out), so I decided to wait here for them to be done there. I sat down to an empty table near exit and read my book for a while.

After what I thought was enough time for them to be out of Grinngotts, I went to Diagon Alley. Tom had been kind enough to teach me how to get to the Diagon Alley. Alley was full of people, as usual. I skanned the Alley with my eyes, looking for Harry or Hagrid. Soon enough, I saw Hagrid walking towards me and Harry entering Madam Malkin's shop. With my past week here, I've actually became something like friends with all the shop ovners. Expecially Madam Malkin. I had helped her at the shop few times too. I quickly ran to her shop and entered it smiling brightly.

"Hey Madam Malkin!" I said to the witch who was carrying a pile of robes. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hello dear. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I'm quite sure I just saw my friend enter the shop. He has black hair and green eyes. Have you seen him?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, he is right there with another young man." She told me and pointed at the back of the shop. "I am just going there too." She said and wa walked together. When we got closer I saw Harry talking to Draco Malfoy. I just heard something about Quiddich. Madam Malkin went to put some needles to Harry's robe.

"Hi Harry!" I said and grinned as he almost fall over.

"Jenny! What are you doing here?" He asked and grinned at me.

"Well, I saw you come here, so I decided to come and say hi. Oh, and it's your birthday." I said matter of factly and took my present for him from my backpack. "So, Happy birthday!" I said and gave him the book that was wrapped in a purple paper. Harry looked little shocked at first, but than a huge grin lit into his face.

"Thank you" He said as he took the book. "I'll open it later." I smiled and turned to Malfoy.

"Hello, I'm Jenny" I said politely.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He said and I widened my eyes dramatically and smiled.

"It's a plesure to meet you." I said at the same time as Madam Malkin finished with Harry's robe. He thanked her and we walked out of the store where we found Hagrid.

"'Ello! Who might you be?" He asked when he saw me and I smiled at him.

"I'm Jenny!" I told him and he seemed to regonice my name.

"Yer the one who told Harry 'bout magic?" He asked and I nodded.

"Something like that." I said to him. He smiled at me.

"Harry and I need to get back to shopping, but yeh can join us if ye want." He said.

"I think I'll pass. I've already bought everything I need." I told him an he nodded. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow Harry!" I said to Harry.

"Yeah, see you than!" Harry said happily. I smiled.

"Well, have fun! And happy birthday!" I said and ran off when Hagrid and Harry went to continue their shopping. I thought about calling to dad, but when I saw a familiar looking family with tons of red hair, I decided to stay little longer.

"THERE! You can see her right! I told you I'm not crazy!" Screamed Fred when he noticed me. I grinned and walked over to him.

"Hi Freddy!" I said to him and than turned to George. "You must be little Georgie! I've heard nothing of you!" I said to him brightly before turning back to Fred who looked shocked.

"How do you know about George?" He asked and I grinned.

"Every girl needs a few secrets." I said and winked at him, conjuring a waterball on the top of his head. The ball dropped into his head and made him wet. He, again, looked shocked. His family, who had watched the two with amusmend, were shocked too.

"How did you do that?" Asked George and I frowned.

"It's just a simple water spell. Nothing too hard."

"But you didn't say anything! You don't even have your wand out!" Said Fred. Damn. I knew I forgot something. I just shrugged as it was nothing. We started to walk and I turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"You must be Mrs Weasley. I'm Jenny!" I told her and she smiled kindly.

"It's nice to meet you dear" She said smiling. "Where are your parents?" She asked, looking consernt.

"Oh, I live with my dad, and he's a muggle, so I'm here alone." Mrs Weasly looked shocked.

"But you shouldn't be walking here all alone!" She said and I smiled.

"I can assure you that I'll be fine." I told her with a bright smile. She didn't seem to believe me though.

"What are you doing here Jenny?" Fred asked and he came to walk next to me.

"Oh you know... This and that.." I said and shrugged. "So, how can it be that you never told me you had a twin." I asked and he shrugged. I narrowed my eyes. "It has something to do with a prank, doesn't it?" I asked. His silence was good enough for answer. I turned to George who was walking at my other side. "So, wich one of you is the evil twin?" I asked and he laughed.

"I'm not sure. What do you say Forge?"

"I think I am, Greg. Or was it the other way around?" He said and I burst out laughing.

"I bet you can do so many good praks together." I said and they grinned.

"You bet. But you'll see at Hogwarts" George said and I grinned.

"I can't wait!"

And before I knew it, it was september 1, and I was heading to Platform 9 3/4.

**There! I did it. I'm really trying to update every day, if it's possible. I really want to thank everyone of you for reading my story. ****It really means a lot to me. **

**I know that I've spelled many words wrong, and I'm really sorry for that.**

** I hope you keep reading my story**

**New update tomorrow**

**Please review**

**Mokina**


	5. Chapter 4: To Hogwarts

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Hogwarts:

I'm sitting in my car and going to Kings Cross. It's that simple. But it's really not.

I am going to Hogwarts.

_I_ am _going_ to **Hogwarts**!

_Breathe Jenny, just breathe._

You really can't imagine how I feel. I've waited this all summer. Maybe all my life. And It was happening today! Argh, I'm getting a headache.

So yeah, I'm in a car. Going to- Yeah, I think we're all getting bored with that. So last month was... weird. I don't know how. After I came back to home from London and Diagon Alley, everything has been... Surreal. Like this wasn't really my life anymore. Like I'm just trying to be normal but I'm not. Well, at least I have Harry to keep me company. He's been staying a lot at my home, and the Dursley's don't seem to mind much. I think they're actually quite happy about it.

My dad has been acting weird. He hasn't talked me much, and I don't really know why. Sometimes I see him looking at me with big sad eyes.I just hope it has nothing to do with me been a witch, cause I can't really chance that. Or want to.

I've stopped my studies in wandless magic. I read from one of my books that if a young person uses it too much, it could scatter the magical core. I actually don't have any idea what it means, but I guess it's not good. I still haven't tried anything with my wand though. I don't even know why. I'm propably gonna try some easy spells on train.

When I came back to home from my 'vacation', Harry and I had a heart to heart converstation about magic. I told him all about my adventures in Diagon Alley. I also told him about Fred and George. He told me all about his letters, and Hagrid. Hagrid had given Hedwig to Harry, and Lily seemed to hate the owl. First it was amusing to see them fighting, but now it was starting to get a little frustrating. Oh, I'm taking Lily with me to Hogwarts. I hope she'll eat Pettigrew.

That's also a one thing I ha thought about. I would really like to have Sirius free, but I'm not sure how to do it. And ofcourse I have been thinking what to do this year, with the sorcerers stone and all. But I'll figure out something.

...And back to reality. So I'm still sitting in a car. Dad is giving Harry and I a ride to the train station. No one has spoke a word. Not that someone should say someting. I'm fine with silence. Nothing wrong with it. Yeah I'm nervous okay? I mean we're going to Hogwart's! I really don't know what else to say. There's too much to say. But so few ways to say them.

"Okay, we're here" Dad said as he parked the car. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I really must go now, so you'll have get to the platform by yourself." Dad continued and I nodded as I took my trunk from the car with Harry.

"Well, I'll miss you." I said softly to dad and hugged him. Dad hugged me back smiling sadly. "I'll sent you a lot of letters!" I promised and dad nodded.

"I'll miss you" He said simply and drowe away. I turned to Harry who looked little awkward, and smiled.

"Let's go. We wouldn't want to miss the train." I said and we started moving. We went to the platform 9 and 10, and there was absolutely nothing there. I ofcourse new that, but Harry didn't. Just like in books, we heard the Weasleys talk, and I ran to them happily, Harry coming with me.

"Hey!" I said to them.

"Hello again dear" Mrs Weasley said and the twins grinned at me. Mr Weasley just smiled and Percy and Ron were indiffrent. Ginny looked at Harry in curiosity, "Are you getting to the train?" She asked us kindly and I nodded.

"Yeah, we were planning to, but we don't know how to... get to the platform." I told them seriously and the twins laughed.

"We'll show you!" Ferd said and he and George and pulled me with them as they went through the barrier. I sighed.

"Now look what you did. You left Harry all alone with them!" I said and smacked their arms. "Who knows what they are gonna do to him now." I muttered and the twins grinned.

"Don't worry! I'm sure your friend will be fine!" Fred said mock seriously.

"Yeah, he just might get little mental problems after being with them for too long." George continued.

"But don't worry, look at us!"

"We turned out just fine!"

"Oh, shut up, both of you." I said, looking annoyed. George smirked.

"Aw, is little Jenny annoyed?" He asked

"Shut up, twin A." I said and Fred looked shocked.

"But I don't want to be twin B" He whined and I rolled my eyes.

"I said shut it, twin 1." I said and he grinned. Just than Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins came to us. He looked at me curiously.

"Hey Greg, Forge. Who is this?" He said gesturing at me.

"May we present you.." George started.

"Only for today" Fred continued.

"And for today only"

"The princess of pran-" I cut them off here, annoyed

"I can indroduce myself just fine" I snapped at them. "I'm Jenny." I told to Lee and held out my hand.

"I'm Lee" Lee said as he shook it. "So, you're the girl that has been pranking Fred?" He asked and I nodded, my eyes sparkeling with mirth.

"You could say that. But I still prefer Jenny though." I told him and he grinned.

"Well it's nice to meet you" He said and turned to twins. "I got us an empty compartment at the train. I also took my new giant tarantula with me. We should name it" He said and grinned.

"Yes, we should get to the train before it leaves." Fred said and I snorted.

"We could always just take a flying car to Hogwarts... It would be totally awesome. Let's do that next year." I said and realised that I'd totally forgot about Harry. He's propably in the train already. "Hey I'm gonna go to find Harry. You really should get to the train too." I said and walked into the train. I tried to find Harry, but my trunk was really heavy, so in the end I just looked for a place to sit. I walked around for a while before I found a compartment with first years in it. There were Neville, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones.

"Could I sit here?" I asked and Hannah smiled and nodded. I sighed in relif and sat to the empty seat. "My name is Jenny" I said and smiled. I turned to Neville. "I think we met at the Diagon Alley. You're Neville, right?" I asked and Neville nodded.

"I'm Susan." Susan said and I smiled at her.

"And I'm Hannah" said Hannah and I smiled at her too.

"It's nice to meet you all." I told them and I opened my backbag. Lily's head apparied from it and she looked everyone warily with her baby blue eyes. After a while she jumped out of the bag and sat into my lap. I took my transfurmation book from the bag and started reading. Hannah and Susan got along pretty well and talked for the most of the time. Sometimes Neville or I would say something too. I just read for the most of the ride. I'm not sure why, but Neville didn't lose Trevor this time around. I wonder what I did to make that happen. When we were almost at Hogwarts we changed into our school robes.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Here I was, almost in Hogwarts. So close. My dream was actually coming true. It's so surreal. I sariously have no plan for this year. I know that the Sorcerer's stone is going to be in the school this year. I don't want to have it to myself, and I certanly don't want Voldemort to have it. I guess I should let Harry save the stone like in the book's. It's propably the best solution.

I felt the train slowing until it finally stopped. I walked out of the train with Neville, neither of us saying anything. When we got out of the train I went to Hagrid with other first years.

"Hi Harry" I said quietly when I got to him. He was standing next to Ron Weasley. Hm, I guess they met in the train.

"Hey Jenny. This is Ron" He told me, gesturing at Ron who nodded at me, looking little pale. We followed Hagrid to the lake and I shared a boat with Harry, Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be excited. Hogwarts truly was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. It seemed to shine with magic and warmth. I just stared at it with amazement as we sailed through the dark lake. When we finally were privy, I was starting to feel nervous again. I have no idea wich house I'll be in. I don't think I really care though, causse I really just want to learn magic. But I was hoping that I'd get to gryffindor with Harry. The twins were thre too. I followed Hagrid quetly and watched as he knocked the door. It was opened by a stern looking witch, Minerva McGonagall. She really does look scary.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Said Professor McGonagall and we followed her to a small room where she gave us her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she started. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
>"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.<br>"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked at some of us in practual. "I shall return when we are ready for you," she said. "Please wait quietly." After that she left the room leaving us all terryfied. People were wondering quetly about how they were going to sort us and I stayed silent. Just like in book's, about twenty ghosts appeared from wall, making serval people scream. I grinned and didn't feel as nervous as I was minute a go. I had always wanted to meet a ghost.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling at us. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" He asked and I stepped forward.

"Yes" I said in a clear voice. "I'm Jenny. It's nice to meet you" I said smiling brightly. The ghosts looked at me in amazement.

"This one is a Gryffindor" Fat Friar said to what I believed was Nearly Headless Nick who nodded. I beamed at them. That's when Professor McGonagall came and took us to the Great Hall. It truly was great. The sailing was beautiful. _Everything_ was beautiful. I felt all my nervousness leave me when we walked to the front. I also caught a sight of the twins from Gryffindor table, and they grinned at me and winked. I grinned back at them and winked. When we got to the front the Sorting Hat sang his song and many of the first years sighed in relif. After the loud applause, the sorting started. Again, It started with Hannah Abbot getting to Hufflepuff. I waited patiently for my turn, witch was after Millicent Bullstrode.

"Chase, Jennifer" McGonagall called and I walked to the front and sat at the tool, putting the hat on. The Sorting Hat fell over my eyes and I heard a voice in my head.

_Well well. You're certainly different from the others._

'Umm.. Hi?' I thought and I suddenly had this awesome idea that I should go to Slytherin. I mean, I could pretend to be a nasty little wanna be Death Eater and be spy for the light side. It would explane how I always know everything. I could also make sure that any of the other Slytherins wouldn't become Death Eaters. I mean, not all of them really want it anyways. I'm not sure what Harry or the twins would say, but maybe they would stay as my friends. Maybe. I could always help the twins prank Slytherins more easily. They would never know what hit them.

_No! Absolutely not! I won't do that! _I felt the hat say. Wait. Did it just say that out loud? I really hope not.

'Why not? It would explane some of my knowable. And I really could help some of them.' I thought

_No. You will have to find another way to help them. Salazar knows what they would say if In put a true_ GRYFFINDOR _into Slytherin._

I pouted as I took the hat away and made my way to the cheering Gryffindor table. I noticed that some people were lookingh me weirdly. I sat next to Fred who grinned at me.

"What was that?" He whispered. I frowned and he continued. "With the hat. I don't think it's ever said anything else than the name of the house you're joining." He said and I blushed slightly before smiling at him cheekily.

"Ever heard of a _prank_, Mr Weasley?" I asked and turned my attencion back to the sorting. Hermione got in Gryffindor again and I cheered as she made her way to our table. I watched as the sorting continued, and as Harry's name was called, the hall broke into whispers. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't that your friend you came with? You're friends with Harry Potter?" Fred asked me and I shrugged.

"He's my neightbour and best friend. He's not really that special" I told him and cheered with everyone else as the Hat screamed GRYFFINDOR. I waved at Harry who came to sit to the empty space at my left. I grinned at him and he smiled. "See, that wasn't too bad." I said as he shook Percy's hand. I was starting to get really hungry, and I waited unpatiently that the rest of the first years got sorted. After everyone had a house, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" After that he sat down and everyone cheered.

"Is he - a bit mad?" Harry asked and I grinned.

"Does it really matter? He sounds brilliant!" I said and all the plates in the table filled with food. I started filling my plate fastly, as the food would disappear at any second. As we all started to eat I realised Hermione was sitting opposite of me. I grinned.

"Hi, my name is Jenny!" I said to her and she smiled.

"I'm Hermione. It's nice to meet you" She said politely. I smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you to. Would you want to be my friend?" I asked and she looked suprised.

"Why would you want to be my friend? You don't even know me." She asked sucpisiously and I laughed.

"Well, we're going to sleep in a same dorm for seven years, and I'd really like to have a girl friend." I said and she smiled.

"I'd love to be your friend!" She said and I smiled.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" I heard Seamus say from my left and I turned to see Nearly Headless Nick pulling his head almost off and I smiled. As he put his head back he coughed.

"So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost." He told us and I glanced at the Slytherin table before smiling at him.

"Don't worry Sir Nicholas, I'll make sure we win this year!" I said and the ghost smiled at me. Soon the converstation went to families, and I really didn't want to talk about that, so I turned to the twins.

"So, have you thought what kind of 'Welcome back' -prank you're gonna do?" I asked

"Not sure yet. Maybe something that involves the Slytherins." Said Fred. I nodded my head, thinking.

"Yes, I think Slytherins would enjoy that. You know, I've always liked pink. Yes. We should turn them pink." I said

"We?" Asked George, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and blowed a hair out of my face.

"Yes, we. I wan't in on this one." I told him and Fred, who smirked. That's when Dumbledore stood up again.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."Dumbledore's twinkling eyes rested on the snickering twins for a while and I smirked."I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I ignored that last thing he said.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore said and I laughed at the forced smiles on the teachers faces. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"  
>I sang the slow funeral march with the Weasley twins, and we were the last ones to finnish singing.<p>

"Ah, music" Dumbledore said wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" He said and people started to make their way out of the hall.

"You know, you're actually quite good singer" Fred said to me and I smirked.

"Why, _thank_ you" I said and rose from my seat. I followed the other first years to Fat Lady's portrait, but I didn't want go to sleep yet, so when anyone didn't see me I ran through the empty corridor. I walked around for a while and decided to go to the kitchen's. I walked to the picture of pear and tickeled it, making it giggle and open. I entered the kitchen and a house elf came to me.

"Hello! My name is Jenny!" I said and offered my hand for her to shake. The house elf's eyes widened, but she still shook it.

"I is Mipsy, Miss Jenny! What can Mipsy do for you?" She asked and I smiled.

"Please, just call me Jenny. No Miss. Just Jenny." I said and Mipsy's eyes became even more bigger.

"No Miss, Mipsy shan't call you that! Now, How can Mipsy help?" I sighed.

"I would like to have some hot chocolate, if it's not any troble." I said and smiled at the elf.

"It's no troble Miss! I shall get your hot chocolate now!" With that she ran away. I went to sit at the closest chair, and the kitchen's door opened again by The Weasley twins. They were talking happily but stopped as they saw me. They stared at me in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow.

"No way!" George said.

"How did you" Fred said

"Manage to"

"Find here"

"At first day?" They asked together. I grinned playfully.

"I'm just that good." I told them as Mipsy came with my hot chocolate. I thanked her as I took the cup and she disappeared with a pop. "So, a prank on Slytherins. What do you say?" I asked them and sipped my cocoa. They looked at each other.

"What do you have in your mind?"

**I'm sorry. I really am. I know I promised to update yesterday, but I didn't. So sorry. **

**I've been thinking how long I should write about the first year. I thought that I could do one really long chapter about first year and that's it. What do you guys think? **

**I want to thank you all who are following this story, it really means a lot to me. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**I'll try to Update again soon**

**Mokina**


	6. Chapter 5: First Year Part 1

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

First year Part 1:

Next morning I woke up early. I think I only slept for three hours. But for some reason, I don't feel tired at all. The Weasley twins and I planned our 'Welcome back' prank for today's lunch. It's not gonna be anything hard or complicated, because we do have classes today, too. I'm really excited. Before I went to sleep last night I had tried some easy spells. And they worked! I also tried to do some second year spells, but I couldn't get them work. I guess I'm not that good in magic after all.

Lily seemed to like Hogwarts a lot. She loved my bed over everything. I couldn't get her leave last night, so she ended up sleeping next to me. I don't think I'll ever get to sleep alone again.

I shared my room with Hermione, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Lavender and Parvati seemed to become best friends fast. I'm not sure if I like them a lot. They're just too girly. And they giggle way too much. I like Hermione though, she seems really nice, under all of her bossyness. She just seems really lonely. Hermione had woke up already too, and had also alredy dressed up, too. I groaned and sat up from my bed, and dressed. I pulled my curly blond hair up with a red ribbon. Yes, I'm trying to pull the 'innocent school girl' act today. I wouldn't want to get blamed for a prank, now would I?

I walked to the breakfast with Hermione, talking about classes. I told her that I liked Transfurmation the most, and she told me everything she had read about it. I already knew it all, but I didn't say anything. As we got to the Great Hall, we realised we were the first students there. All of the teachers were alredy there, and some of them smiled at us and I beamed at them. Professor McGonagall came to us and gave us our schedules. I quickly scanned through it and smiled, we had Transfurmation had it after Potions and History of Magic. Not too bad.

We ate in silence and students begun to come in to the hall. The breakfast was delicious by the way. There was everything I could possibly want. I ate some bacon and eggs. As the students came, the teachers gave them their schedules. I had already eaten when Harry came to the Hall. I rolled my eyes as some people started whispering. I waved at Harry, and he and Ron came to sit next to us.

"Hi Harry. Did you sleep well?" I asked and smiled at him.

"Yeah. I've never slept better." He replied as he took his time table from Professor McGonagall. "What do you think of Hogwarts?" He asked and I grinned.

"This place is brilliant! I love everything!" I told him and he nodded.

"I agree. This place feels like... Home."

XXX

The classes were fun. I guess.

Potions was actually quite fun, but I can't say that I liked Professor Snape. He really seemed to hate Gryffindors, expecially Harry. I was paired with Hermione, and our potion was quite good. Snape of course ignored us totally.

History of Magic was just boring. I just read my text book, and tried to ignore what Professor was saying. There was something in his voice, that made you feel really tired.

Transfurmation really was fun. I loved it. Hermione and I walked in with every one else, and found a tabby cat sitting in Professor McGonagall's table. Everyone sat quetly and I smiled at the cat.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." I said politely to the cat. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I just sat in silence and read my text book. Harry and Ron came in late, and I watched in facination as Professor McGonagall turned back to human. She said something at Harry and Ron and than turned to me.

"Ms. Chase, how did you knew it was me?" She asked and looked at me with stren eyes. I smiled.

"The markings around your eyes, Professor. They looked exactly like your classes. I've also read you been an animagi from somewhere." I told her. Well, it really wasn't a lie. Professor McGonagall gave me an approeving nod.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."  
>I watched in awe as she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Than she gave us all match sticks and we had to turn them to needles. Easy. I turned my match into a needle. Professor McGonagall was in the other side of the class helping Neville, and I got bored fast. I decided to try something harder. I turned my needle into a glass. I turned the glass into a bottle.<p>

"How are you doing that?" Frustrated Hermione asked and I turned to her. She was staring at me with wide eyes. Her match was silver and little pointy. I shrugged.

"Ms. Chase, where is your match stick. And why is there a bottle in your table?" Asked Professor McGonagall as she came to our table.

"I'm sorry Professor. I got bored." I said and turned my bottle back to a match stick.

I don't know why, but Professor McGonagall seemed to think I had done something amazing, and gave 40 points to Gryffindor. She also gave 10 points to Hermmione. She told me that I was most promising student at Transfurmation she had ever seen. Weird. I'm not _that_ good at it.

Soon, it was time for lunch and I went to eat with Fred and George.

"Is it ready?" I whispered and they grinned and nodded. I grinned too, and glanced at the Slytherin table. Soon enough, the Slytherins started to change. Soon they all had Gryffingor red skin, and a sparkeling gold hair. I burst out laughing.

XXX

No one ever found out who did that prank. Funny enough, Snape was sure it was Harry. I think it was hilarious. I think almost everyone knows that twins did it. No one seems to sucpect me though.

Days passed quickly, and I had the time of my life. Learning magic was amazing. I still like Transfurmation the most. I don't really like Herbology though. I've never liked gardening. Defense Against the Dark Arts, DADA, was boring. We didn't really do anything in that class. I find it hard to believe that Professor Quirrel has Voldemort on the back of his head. I mean come on. He's even afraid of his own shadow. I'm still not sure what do to the Sorcerer's stone. I think I'm just going to lay back, and see what happens.

One day Harry asked me to join him and Ron to visit Hagrid. I of course went with them. I think Hagrid is awesome. And Fang was really cute. I actually had quite fun, allthough the cake wasn't very good.

I had became good friends with the twins. We played pranks and joked together, mostally. I also met their friends Angelica and Katie. They were nice, and seemed amazed by the fact that I could tell the twins apart. I don't get why though. They look nothing alike.

The first flying lesson would be today. I was excited. I think flying will be awesome. At the breakfast Malfoy stole Neville's Remembrall, but he had to give it back when Professor McGonagall came around.

Araund three-thirty I hurried to our first flying lesson with my fellow firsties.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Our Professor, Madam Hooch barked when she arrived. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." We all did what she said. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP"

Nothing happened.

"UP"

Nope

_"UP_"

Ah, finally.

Neville seemed to be really nervous.

"Don't worry Neville, it's only a broom. It's not going to eat you." I said and he smieled little When everyone had their brooms, Madam Hooch started talking again.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," she said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"But Neville was so nervous that he jumped too early and flew higher and higher. I shut my eyes, knowing what was gonna happen

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch called, but it was no use. Soon I heard Neville fall down. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing.

As soon as she was gone, the Slytherins, mostally Malfoy, started to make fun of Neville. I stayed quiet, not wanting to get troble. As Harry stood against Malfoy, I mentally cheered. I watched as Malfoy rised with his broom, Remembrall in his hand. Harry grapped his broom and followed him.

"You can do it Harry!" I screamed and earned a diapproaving look from Hermione.

"He could get hurt, Jenny! Or expelled!" She said and I shrugged as I watched Harry fly.

"Just look! He's natrual at this!" I said and she had to agree. As Harry dived after the Remembrall people started to scream, but I cheered. As he got down safetly, I hugged him.

"That was awesome!" I said grinning

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall screamed as she ran towards us.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"  
>She seemed to be in a loss of words "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"<p>

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil"

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." I grinned at Harry as he walked away.

"Well that was awesome!" I stated at no one in practual

XXX

"You're joking."

I rolled my eyes. Harry had just told us that he got to the Quiddich team.  
>"Seeker?" Ron said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player-"<p>

"In a centry" Harry cut in. "Wood told me." I grinned at him and Ron just looked amazed.

"I start training next week," Harry told us. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."  
>Fred and George came to us than.<p>

"Well done," George said "Wood told us. We're on the team too, Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year" said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us." I nodded.

"Yeah, he's great! You should've seen it!" I said and Harry blushed.

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." George said and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess, the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy?" I asked and everyone looked at me suprised.

"How do you know about that?" George demended. I tried to pull an innocent look, but ended up smirking.

"Again, I'm just that good" I told him and he grinned with Fred. "Well, am I right?" I asked

"That's what we thought." Fred said. "Wanna join us?" I nodded and followed them out.

I had been right, of course. We spent the rest of the day playing exploding Snap, and I lost all the time. I just couldn't play that game at all.

At that night, I was again having one of my midnight adventures. I had gone to kitchens and said hi to Mipsy, and played a prank on Flich. I got him into a really bad mood. I was just going back to sleep, when I bumped into someone. That someone was Harry. There also was Hermione and Ron there. And Neville. Everyone were out of breath.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" I asked, suprised.

"Malfoy.. Dog.. Three Heads.." Harry said, trying to get his breathing back normal. Oh.

"Ah, You met Fluffy?" I asked and they looked at me like I was crazy. I cursed myself mentally.

"That thing has a name?" Ron asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. But I had to call him something. And he is Fluffy" I said. They still stared at me in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Hermione, sounding suspicious. I looked around.

"Nothing too bad. Come on, we should go."

We walked to Gryffindor tower quietly after that and went to sleep. But I couldn't sleep. I had _forgotten_ something. Already. I had forgotten everything about that midnight duel. How am I going to remember anything in seventh year, if I've already forgotten something? I really don't know. I want to change things. I don't want people to die. I don't want that everything goes like in the books. So I must remember. I must. And I don't want to look sucpicious. How in the God's sake am I going to dom that?

'Well, I'm going to make a list first', I decided. 'About the important stuff. So I don't forget.'  
>I got up from my bed and went to my bag, and pulled out a pen and some paper. And so I begun to write<p>

_Things to remember:_

_1. Hocruxes._

_-Diary, killed by Harry, second year __-Ring, killed by Dumbledore, summer beetween fifth and sixth year__ -Hufflepuff's cup, killed by Hermione, seventh year -Ravenclaw's diadem, killed by Harry, seventh year -Slytherin's locket, killed by Ron, seventh year -Snake, killed by Neville, seventh year -Harry, killed by Voldemort, seventh year_

_2. Save the ones that would die:_  
><em>-Cedric, Fourth year -Sirius, fifth year -Dumbledore, sixth year, was dying already -All who died in war (list is too long and I don't have energy)<em>

_3. Make Sirius look innoce_

At this point I stopped writing. I couldn't keep this paper. What if someone would see it? I sighed. What am I going to do now? I ripped the paper in little pieces and went back to lay in my bed.

How can I help people without guestons? I mean, I can't just go to Dumbledore and say what Voldemort is planning. _I_ need a plan. Or an explanation. But I don't have any. Argh, I need to think. How can I tell people what will happen and not look suspicious?

Wait.

Oh

_Oh_

I could pretend to be a seer!

It would explain almost everything! I could take Divination at third year, and see that I'm actually good at it, and a seer! Nothing too bad is going to happen till than anyways.

Except the basilisk.

Well, I'll just have to figure something out. I still have time.

No hurry at all.

**I know it's not really good. But I'm little busy right now. **

**I want to thank you all who have supported this story. Thank you. Very much. **

**I think Jenny is not going to do a huge change in the story. Yet. But she will change some major stuff in future for sure. **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it**

**Mokina**


	7. Chapter 6: First Year Part 2

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

First Year Part 2

Next morning, Malfoy's face was hilarious. He was shocked when he saw Harry and Ron at brakfast. Hermione refused to talk to them, and I decided to stay neutral. But for some reason Ron was sure I was on Hermione's side. I'm not even sure why they're got his broomstick, too. He and Ron hurried out of breakfast to open it. The rest of the day was kind of boring.

Harry started to go to Quiddich practise three times a week. The twins were in the team too, so I used my time to do homework with Hermione than. I was really getting used to the week routine, and soon I realised it was almost Halloween. I had been in Hogwarts for two months already. And, of course, the troll was going to attack school than, too. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about it yet. I guess I'll try to stop Ron of being a jerk to Hermione. We'll see how that works.

The day of Halloween started like any other day. We went to breakfast, and we went to classes. Just like a normal day. When we got to Charms Professor Flitwick announced that we would start to make things fly today. He put us into pairs and he gave us all feathers. My pair was Parvati. I already knew how to make this charm so I teached her to do it to. As she started practising, I looked around class to see how everyone else was doing.

It was quite amusing to see Ron trying to do it. He was waving his arm like a windmill, and saying it all wrong.

"You're saying it wrong," I heard Hermione say. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." Hermione said in her teaching voice.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. Hermione of course preformed the charm perfectly and got prised by Flitwick. At the end of the class only Hermione, Parvati and I had got the charm right. As Hermione and I walked out of the class, we heard Ron talking to Harry. Well, he wasn't exactly talking, just complaning about Hermione.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her" Ron said. "She's a nightmare, honestly." I looked worriedly at Hermione.

"Hermione don't-" At that point Hermione had ran off. I walked angrily at Ron.  
>"What is your problem?" I asked him.<p>

"Well t's true. She doesn't have any friend's and she's a bloody know-it-all" Ron said.

"I'm her friend! And just because you're jelous that she has some brains, doesn't mean you can be such a prick!" I said and stormed off. I was heading to girls toilet when I ran into Fred and George. I glared at them and kept walking, but they came after me.

"Hey, Jenny! What got you mad?" George asked from my left side.

"Your brother's a prick" I told him simply.

"Which one?" Asked Fred from my right side.

"Ron." I said and stopped walking as we got to the girls toilet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a crying girl to deal with." I said and walked into the bathroom. "Hermione!"

"Leave me alone!" I heard Hermione say. I found her at the other side of the bathroom, by the sinks.

"Don't listen to Ron, Hermione. He's just jelous." I told her.

"Of what? He's right. I don't have any friend's." Hermione said.

"What about me than?" I asked. "I thought we are friends. Don't listen to Ron, Hermione. He's just an idiot." I said and she smiled a bit. "Now, let's go to the next class." I said and rose to leave, but Hermione shook her head.

"No! I can't go back now. Please, could we just stay here?" Hermione pleaded. I sighed.

"Fine, but we're still going to study." I said firmly and Hermione nodded. We spent the day reading, and talking about how stupid boys are. Lavender and Parvati came to check on us, and they told that the Halloween feast would start soon, but we (meaning only Hermione) decided to stay. I tried everything to get her away from the bathroom, but she was still too embrassed to leave. So we stayed. I was starting to get little scared, cause I knew the troll would come soon.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Hermione asked me when I almost jumped as she put her book away.

"I don't know... I just have this feeling that.. Something bad is going to happen. Soon." I said and heard the bathroom's door closing. I smelled something awfull. "A Troll." I said and threw my book to the ground, holding my wand tightly in my hand. I ran to the door to see a huge, smelly, ugly thing in front of me. I don't really know why I even ran there. It seemed like a good idea than. Well I'm screwed. Than I did a very un-gryffindorish thing. I screamed.

Right than the bathroom's door opened again, and Harry and Ron came in, as well as the twins. _What are they doing here?_ Harry jumped into the troll's back and stuck his wand into it's nose as Ron confused it. That's when I started to move again. I hadn't even realised that I had froze. Or that Hermione was now next to me. Anyway, I pulled Hermione with me to safer place, and watched as George fired some kind of hex towards the troll, and Fred levitated the troll's club and let it fell into it's head with a crack. It became quiet.

"Is it - dead?"

"I don't think so" Harry said. "I think it's just been knocked out."

He pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered with something disgusting. "Ugh - troll boogers."  
>That's when the teachers came. Professor McGonagall glared at us angrily.<p>

"What on earth were you thinking of?" she said. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me." Hermione said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Miss Granger!"

"They were looking for us" I corrected her. "We didn't know about the troll. They propably just came to warn us, but the troll was already here. They were just trying to help." I said in a sweet, little shaiky voice.

"Is this true?" Professor McGonagall asked looking at Harry and Ron and the twins, who all nodded mutely. "You should have told some teacher, and not run into danger yourselves. You may all go now." She said and we walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks" I said to the twins as we walked. "For saving me" I added

"Couldn't just let you die now could we?" Fred asked and grinned. I smiled at them.

"But still, thank you" I said and bowed dramatically. "I shall always be in your debt"

"Hey, what about us?" Asked Ron from behind us.

"I can help you with homework?" I offered. He seemed to accept it. The common room was full of students, and nobody saw us coming in. We went to eat with everyone else.

XXX

Hermione had became Harry and Ron's friend after that. She helped them with homework, and just hang out with them a lot. I'm starting to feel a little left out. I mean, I'm their friend too, but still. I also realised that Harry wasn't my best friend anymore. He was best friends with Ron, and Hermione was my best friend, I think. But the thing is, I also hang out with Fred and George, so I get left out with some of things. Don't get me wrong, I love Fred and George. But I just feel a little left out, that's all.

This years first Quiddich match was coming soon, too, so Harry and the twins practised a lot.

Hermione was much more relaxed about breaking rules when she became friends with Harry and Ron. I don't think she knows anything about my nightly adventures. Maybe it's better that she doesn't know.

I spent a lot of time with the Weasley twins, and we had played more pranks too. We hadn't even gotten caught yet.

The classes were fun, but I still liked Transfurmation the most. I think I'm Professor McGonagall's favourite, but she would never say it. I think Transfurmation is just.. Easy. Something I'm good at. I'm doing pretty well in other classes too. I still don't like Herbology tough.

So yeah, that's pretty much everything that has been going on now. I really need to start acting like a seer soon too. I just don't know how yet.

XXX

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast" Hermione pleaded.

"I'm not hungry."

I rolled my eyes. Harry was acting like a baby. It was just a game, and he would do brilliandly.

"Come on Harry, eat. You'll play amazingly." I said

"How would you know that?" Harry asked miserably. I just shrugged.

"I just know. You'll catch the snich with your mouth." I said and grinned. "But not before your broom looses control and almost knocks you out!" I said seriously and many started snickering, and Professor McGonagall who was walking by gave me a disapproaving glance. "We'll see if you are laughing after the game!" I said and continued eating.

I walked to the Quiddich pitch with the twins.

"Good luck! Don't let Harry die" I said and joined Hermione and Ron. The game was quite interesting, expecially when Harry's broom started to jerking and twitching. I grinned at Ron and Hermione.

"I told you!" I said and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus asked.

"Can't have" Hagrid said his voice shaking a bit. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." With that Hermione started looking at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron.

"I knew it" Hermione gasped. "Snape -look." And we looked at Snape who was muttering under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me."

I watched as Hermione set Snape's robes on fire. It was quite amusing to watch. Soon Harry got onto the broom again, and he got the snitch. In his mouth. I laughed. And cheered. It was a good day to be a Gryffindor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go to Hagrid's, but I didn't go with them. I already knew what was going to happen, so I decided to just have fun and selebrate our victory. We had a party in our Commonroom, and the twins even managed to get some food from the kichens.

I had of course thought that Harry, Ron and Hermione would tell me everything what they had found out, about Nicolas Flamell and all. But they didn't. They didn't tell me anything. So I'm kind of angry with them right now, cause I can't help them now. And I thought we were friends. But I guess not. I had started to spent more time with the twins. We get along really well, and I think we're a lot like the Marauders were. Without the traiterous one, that is. I think I should become animagi. Maybe next year?

I've had few people asking me how I knew what was going to happen to Harry. I usually just shrugged and told them it was just a feeling. I don't think they believed though.

Soon it was already Christmas. I had bought gifts for the twins, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dad. I have sent a few letters to dad, but got no reply. I think his busy with work and everything.

I got presents too! I got a book from Hermione, some candy from Harry, stuff from Zonko's from the twins and muggle candy from dad.

I'd say it was a pretty good Christmas. I had a huge snowball fight with twins and Harry and Ron. It was me, Fred and George against Harry, Ron and Percy. We won easily. The food was amazing, too. Best turkey ever. I went to sleep wery late that night.

The holidays went as quickly as they came, and soon the school was starting again. Harry had showed me his invisibility cloak, which was really cool. Harry had also looked very tired in the middle os the holidays, and I suspect that he had went to see the Mirror of Erised at nights. I even tried to follow him, but it's really hard to follow someone invisible. It's a shame, though. I would have liked to see what is my 'heart's true Desire'.

The classes started again, and I was a little bored. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still hiding everything about the reacheac of Nicolas Flamell, but even a blind could see they were hiding something. Their excuses were awfull. They really don't know how to lie. I just don't know why thwy haven't told me.

The next game of the season came and went quickly. Gryffindor won, of course. And Harry did some brilliand flying.

I spent almost all of my free time with twins now. Harry and Hermione always had 'something important to do'. I can see when I'm not wanted. But I'm not complaning, I love Fred and George. hey are awesome. And I don't think they mind me being with them either. At least I like to think they don't.

I know, that after the quiddich game Harry and Hermione found out who Nicolas Flamel is. I hate that I can't remember everything about the books. It would make everything so much easier.

We were so much homework that we spent almost all of our free time in library. I was REALLY getting bored now. One day I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking to Hagrid's. Ah. Norbert. This will be fun.

**Yes, I know, it's been awhile. I've had a lot to do, so it really took me a long time to update, and I'm sorry. Again. **

**Remember that Jenny is still a eleven years old girl, so she doesn't remember Harry Potter By heart. Only her favourite parts. So, she's not going to change everything. And also, she doesn't know if she should change anything, cause she's kind of afraid to change something to worse. **

**I know this chapter is not so good. But I have been really busy these days, and I just couldn't bring myself to write this story. **

**Please tell me if you want me to continue**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Mokina**


End file.
